


Dating Dilemma

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More GD fluff! Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Dating Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> More GD fluff! Enjoy! :=)

******

Since coming out as gay in collage, Alex had dated quite a few women over the years—younger than her, older than her, richer than her, poorer than her, black, white, et cetera. However none of those relationships had panned out into anything serious, even when Alex herself thought that it was serious, it never panned out sadly, which had resulted in her crying on Kara’s shoulder while devouring a tub (or more) of ice cream.

Except now things were different, and ten times as worrisome. Dating someone older than her? No problem. Someone younger than her? As long as it was still legal, again, no problem. Richer? As long as she wasn’t a snob. Black? White? No problem.

But dating her sister’s _aunt_? Now that _was_ a problem.

At least for Alex that is. She wasn’t sure how Astra felt about it. Which she probably should ask her about.

“Astra?”

The Kryptonian looked up from her book.

“Yes, dear?” she asked.

“Do you ever…worry about…this?” Alex asked.

Astra frowned, shaking her head in confusion.

“About…what?” she asked.

Alex sighed.

“We’re dating,” she explained “but…we’re both related to Kara” she pointed out.

Astra slowly lowered her book and then, equally as slowly, stood up and crossed the room to come up to Alex. Reaching out, she gently cupped Alex’s chin, then moved her hand up to her cheek.

“Only one of us is related to Kara by blood,” she began softly “you are her sister, yes, but not by birth,” she frowned “if this bothered you so much, then why did you start dating me?” she asked, and even though her expression remained fairly neutral, Alex could hear the undercurrent of hurt in her voice.

Sighing, she reached up, taking Astra’s hand in her own.

“Because…,” she trailed off, shaking her head “I couldn’t help it,” she finally admitted “you…you drew me in, like a magnet”

“How poetic,” Astra noted with a chuckle. Pulling Alex close, she rested her chin against Alex’s shoulder “oh my darling, what a strange tapestry we weave, hmm?” she mused.

“I’m not complaining” Alex chuckled.

“Smart answer,” Astra noted “but, we really should tell Kara at some point” she pointed out.

“When I’m ready” Alex declared.

“And when will that be?” Astra wondered.

“How’s next century sound?”

Astra snorted and shook her head…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
